Let the Games Begin
by BethGisborne
Summary: OW. The boys need a break so they go camping. How much trouble could they possibly get into right? Well you know the boys trouble and them are best friends. Nothing serious just for pure fun. Please enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own them so sad. Any how this came about as a case of the giggles one night really late at night. Don't ask just did. Didn't help with the giggles made it worse. But anyhow. I am working on more parts, trying to get the ideas for tricks by the others seven to play. See if you can figure who did what for this one. As always please review and Best wishes.**

They were tired to say the least the past three weeks had put them through everything imaginable. Ranch hands who decided that the saloon needed some new decorations, Inez was not all that impressed, neither were the seven. One rather large thunderstorm that managed to get two of them Vin and JD stuck in the middle of a flash flood, a failed bank robbery and that was just to name a few. So when the Judge ordered them to take a well needed vacation away from town and away from trouble they agreed. Even Ezra who claimed to hate camping happily agreed if he got out of town and away from his now visiting mother. Chris either ignored or didn't see JD, Vin or the others for that matter pack a few extra things in their saddle bags to make the trip interesting. He was to busy preparing his own set of surprises.

***

First Night:

"It's best if you boys check your bed rolls before you crawl in." Vin said walking into the fire light. "Never know what crawled in." His blue eyes sparkled.

"You're a real comfort there Vin." Buck growled as he tossed his blanket back quickly looking around.

"Wonderful. Not only do I have to sleep under the stars on the ground but now mysterious creatures may inhabit my makeshift bed." Ezra complained quietly checking his bedding too.

"It isn't that bad Ezra as long as you check first." Vin grinned as he watched Chris carefully check his blankets and stop.

Chris spun around and held up a rather large snake that was apparently harmless. "Is this what you wanted me to find?" He growled trying not to laugh.

"Not me cowboy." Vin winked at JD before ducking into his own blankets. "Just didn't want to hear you holler when you found it." He pulled his hat over his face to hide the grin. He knew at that moment JD was trying to pretend to sleep and not squirm under Chris's scrutiny.

"Wonderful. The jokes have begun." Ezra said lying down.

"Yep gonna be fun." Buck commented as both Josiah and Nathan laughed crawling into their beds.

A few seconds later found both men yelping jumping up pulling blankets with them. The others jumped and looked at them as if they'd gone crazy. "What is wrong with you Nathan?" Buck asked trying to control his laughter at his friends expense.

"Vin quit laughing and find out what that was." Nathan said pointing to the tracker who was laughing so hard he had tears falling down his cheeks. Chris watched with a grin.

Vin bent down and felt the blankets, he cried out causing all the men to jump guns ready. "Vin what's wrong something bite you? I need to know." Nathan was healer automatically.

Vin stood up slowly back to the others but Chris who managed to keep a neutral expression. "Nathan it. It was." He spun around holding up two ropes. "Ropes." He started laughing and tossed the ropes at JD before crawling in. Everyone else collapsed down onto their beds. JD startled to chuckle soon it was a laugh, Buck joined and soon everyone was laughing. "Night boys." Vin said grinning tugging his hat back down. "Sleep well. Don't let the critters bite."


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived with it's usual crisp coolness causing the six men to tighten their coats around them and bury further under their blankets for warmth. Ezra merely rolled back over mumbling something about it being to early. Everyone was content to stay put till they smelled coffee, Chris sat up and grinned. He looked over to his right, Vin's bed roll was empty, the tracker had been up for hours and had apparently made the coffee.

"Come on boys rise and shine." Larabee was greeted with groans and grumbles even from Josiah, it was the first time in weeks anyone had been able to sleep past four in the morning. Looking to the sky Chris guessed it was closer to eight.

Vin grinned as Chris took the cup from him. "Looks like no one wants up." Chris rolled his eyes.

"How long?"

"Seen the sun rise." Vin grinned and finished his second cup of coffee.

Chris took a swig of his and promptly spit it out. "Ugh what is that stuff?"

"Coffee cowboy don't you like it?"

"Coffee that stuff could be used to patch a roof." He dumped his cup and grumbled as he rummaged through their packs. "Remind me not to let you make coffee again."

"Now Chris I like Vin's coffee." Josiah rumbled pouring himself a cup and sighing with satisfaction after the first sip. "The best brother." He raised his cup to Vin who returned the salute.

"You two drink mud." Ezra grumbled stumbling to the fire helping Chris clean the pot.

Buck chuckled at the group and nudged JD awake. "Come on kid up and at them." JD mumbled and dug deeper into his blankets. "Kid up you get to fix breakfast."

JD groaned and sat up. "Why me?"

"Last on up kid." Vin called, he excepted a new cup of coffee from Chris and grimaced. "Dang cowboy you guys drink it so week it's like drinkin Mary's tea." He grinned at Chris who glared at him. Vin had caught them one evening on the porch of the Clarion, till then he'd kept quiet and no one suspect a thing after all Vin was getting reading lessons from her.

"Here JD." Buck tossed him some cans from his pack. "Cook these. Vin and I'll do some huntin' today while we're out." He winked at the tracker who sat down next to some rocks. Chris had seen the exchange and joined his friend waiting to see what would happen.

"Beans all we ever get are beans." JD grumbled standing next to the fire. "You'd think we'd be tired of them by now." He began to open them.

"Hey JD." Vin called stopping his progress, causing Buck to glare at him. "Why don't we save them for later. Think I still have some of Inez's cooking in my pack why don't you get that and let Buck finish opening those." The tracker grinned at the mustached man.

"Now Vin let the boy finish his work. Come on JD I'm starved."

JD had the can almost open. "Here Buck you finish. I'll mix the two." He tossed the can at the man and stood opened mouthed as the lid flew open and long tubes jumped out in all kinds of colors, bouncing across the ground.

Everyone busted out laughing, even Buck who at first looked angry then slowly a grin played onto his face. "Can't say I didn't try kid."

JD let him swipe his hat as he was laughing to hard to even duck. Vin tossed him a real can and settled back.

"This trip is going to be interesting isn't it." Chris stated not looking at his friend.

"Yep can't wait to see what you got planned."

Chris grinned but didn't look at Vin. "All in good time."

"Another words you ain't got a clue."

"Oh and you do."

"Yep. Just sit back and enjoy cowboy you'll catch it pretty quick." They sat in silence and watched as the others argued over what the offending can was and what really to have for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning the men continued on their journey. Vin had offered use of a cabin he knew about that was well away from town, but could be found if there was trouble. Only the Judge knew of it's whereabouts just in case. The sky had began to cloud over.

"Looks like rain." Vin commented as they put up the horses and dragged their things inside.

"Well at least the cabins dry." Nathan commented looking around.

In short order the men had their things laying about and unpacked. Each one had stacked out a spot on the floor for the night that was still hours away. A flash of lightening outside let them know that the rain had arrived. "Won't be a bad one." Vin commented watching the clouds from the door. "It'll end by afternoon tomorrow if not earlier." He shut the door behind him and lit the lamp beside the door.

Chris nodded, no one doubted Vin's ability to predict the weather, even if they all were trying to out whit the others in a game of jokes. Chris was still trying to figure out Vin's angle on each joke so far, and wondered how come no one had tried one on him yet. Maybe that would be his job. Vin sat next to him as Ezra began passing out cards for a round of poker. "Don't even try it cowboy." Vin said studying his cards. "Paybacks are." Chris raised a hand.

"I get it." The others looked at them curiously and shrugged.

As evening approached the game of poker was abandoned, instead after their supper and the dishes were cleaned and packed away they settled down and began trading stories. At first they were just fun ones, then Josiah got a smile. "You boys ever hear of the hairy man?"

"Sure he's at the circus." JD said sitting down close the fire.

Josiah shook his head. "No not that one. The one that the Indians say is covered in hair. I've heard that they liken it to an ape that walks like a man." The others were staring at him, Vin hid his grin. "They say if you disturb him he'll follow you and wait till just the right moment to exact revenge."

Buck laughed. "Funny Josiah. But I ain't heard of no such thing."

"It's true." Vin cut in.

"Why you seen it?"

Vin shook his head. "No but the Indian family I lived with used to say that if the children didn't listen he'd come and take them away. They said he was over seven feet tall and all fur. Liked to live in the mountains on his own."

Nathan nodded. "I heard about that too. Some say you could smell him he smelled like rotting leaves and other smells no one can place."

"Never heard that before." Vin said looking like he was studying on it.

"You actually believe that hogwash?" Buck looked at the others who nodded. "You're all nuts." He laid down and began to snore.

Vin looked over at Chris and grinned. The back of Chris's neck pricked, something was up and he knew the tracker was in on it some way.

Shortly after midnight two figures crept out of the house. From under his hat Chris had seen them leave, and looked over to find Vin grinning. A few minutes later Chris shot up but was kept quiet by a hand on his arm. Vin shook his head and motioned to Buck. There in the doorway stood a hairy creature, that stunk worse than the skunk that JD had accidently scared that spring out of the bath house.

Nathan had snuck around and was laying back down he grinned at Vin before laying down. Chris wasn't sure he wanted to know the trackers part in this. The creature, which Chris realized was Josiah, growled and slowly stalked it's way towards Buck. Chris looked over to Vin who lifted his blanket revealing he'd swiped all the guns after they'd fallen asleep. Chris shook his head he'd been left with his a sign that Vin trusted him to trust him. It said a lot about their brotherhood and he was touched, and a bit sick from the smell coming from Josiah.

Josiah growled then moaned making all kinds of noises. JD rolled over his eyes slowly opening till he jumped up searching for his gun, not finding it he froze. The creature slowly reached down and grabbed Bucks ankle and growled. "Not now Rosey. Another five minutes." Vin choked beside Chris.

By then Ezra had woke up and was frozen in place once he realized he had no weapons, he knew he'd fallen asleep with them, he looked over at the tracker who waved, Ezra shook his head and waited. Josiah tugged harder on Buck's foot.

Buck tried to pull away when he couldn't he struggled awake. "Dang it let go of my." He was wide awake staring at a hairy creature that stunk to high heaven. His mouth moved but nothing came out as he tried to climb the wall to get away, the creature kept walking towards him. Buck frantically searched for his gun and stopped when he heard the creature begin to chuckle, then everyone else.

Buck looked confused till the creature removed his hide. "Josiah?" Buck squeaked out.

"Still don't believe brother."

Buck let out a string of curses before falling back on his bed roll. Everyone else laughed until Buck finally chuckled. "Alright I do. Now where is my gun?"

Vin stood and gave them all back. "Saw these two sneak out and figured it was safer this way. No one would get shot and ruin it."

"Josiah I suggest you get that thing outside." Ezra said coughing as the hide came close to him. "What did you do to it?"

Josiah grinned. "Nathan mixed some things together to make it stink then helped me put it on." The healer grinned.

They talked till slowly they all drifted off. "Night boys." Chris said shaking his head he looked over at the tracker who grinned. Chris rolled his eyes and decided he didn't really want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Vin's movements the next morning caused Chris to crack open an eye and watch the lanky tracker move about the cabin. He watched as he knelt beside the gambler and woke him, they talked in hushed tones before the gambler rolled back over. Vin grinned at Chris before joining him on the floor. "Do I really want to know?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You want it ruined or not."

Chris shook his head. "I think I'll just wait. Better that way. Anyone libel to get shot over it?"

Vin shook his head, "Nope. Unless someone gets a might scared." He lifted a string and placed it under his leg and settled back.

Chris shook his head again and got up and began preparing the coffee handing Vin a cup before joining his friend. Slowly the other inhabitants of the cabin began moving about. Vin watched as Ezra began moving awkwardly around his bed roll. "You alright there Ez?"

Ezra jumped and turned to the tracker. "Yes Mr. Tanner I am fine. I'm just trying to make sure that my mule egg stays warm while I get my breakfast."

Chris choked on his coffee and looked at the gambler then the tracker. Seeing Vin nodded seriously Chris sat his cup down before he lost the rest of it. "Mule egg you sure you're alright Ez?" Buck said walking up to the gambler testing for a fever.

"I assure you Mr. Wilmington I am fine." Ezra batted away Nathan's hands.

"Can I see your egg Ez I ain't never seen one before." JD said handing him a plate of breakfast.

"Be my guest Mr. Dunne it's under the blankets." Ezra stood over by Vin. "I'm hoping it hatches by the end of our trip so that I might begin training the young creature soon." Chris still looked stunned at the gambler then back at JD and Buck who were looking in his bed roll.

JD carefully picked up the egg and held it up. It was round and had coarse hair on it. "This is a mule egg?" He looked a bit perplexed. "I didn't know mules had eggs." Josiah quickly turned around to hide his grin on his face.

"JD mules don't lay eggs." Buck said taking the object shaking it.

Ezra quickly grabbed it. "Do not touch it if you plan to kill it before it has a chance to hatch Mr. Wilmington." He carefully tucked it back in. "A certain breed from South America JD hatch from eggs. I had sent for this a while back. I am just trying to figure out how to keep it warm while I'm up doing other things." He scratched his chin and looked around the room.

"we could take turns sitting on it." Vin offered taking a drink from his coffee ignoring the look from Larabee, or the fact that Josiah had to excuse himself rather quickly.

"Sure can I go first Ezra?" JD offered.

"I would be honored Mr. Dunne." After a few minutes JD sat rather uncomfortably on the object. "Now excuse me while I finish my breakfast." Ezra sat beside the tracker.

After a few minutes Chris noticed Vin's hand disappear under his bed roll, a second later JD's eyes grew wide as Josiah reentered the room. "Hey Ez it's moving." Ezra made show of jumping up.

"Looks like it's about to hatch there JD." Vin said hand still missing. The others gathered around.

"Aren't you coming Vin?" Josiah asked.

"Naw seen it before." Josiah nodded.

A few minutes later Nathan, JD and Buck fell back screaming as a rather furry object came leaping out of the fold of fabric and out the door. "Ez I'm so sorry." JD said until he noticed Josiah Vin and Ezra laughing and Chris trying his best not to.

They looked confused and waited once the gambler had control of himself he explained. "JD that my son is a coconut. You were very correct when you said mules do not lay eggs. It was an old story a friend of mine told me when I was but a child in the south. The thing that went flying was a rat the Vin caught the other day and I kept feeding it until just the right time." He picked up the coconut and threw it at JD. "By all means Mr. Dunne open it and eat what is inside. I hate coconuts with a passion."

Vin grinned at Chris. "Well cowboy what do ya think?"

"Its going to get a whole lot more interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

The rain had stopped close to lunch. Each of the guys decided to split into groups or go off by themselves. Vin and Chris grabbed fishing poles and headed off to the creek near by for some quiet. They settled down and watched the water flow by. "So cowboy you got any ideas for yours yet?"

Chris looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Maybe."

"Need some help?" Chris grinned.

The others began gathering at the cabin as dinner grew near. It had been agreed upon that Chris would do the cooking that night and they were waiting to see what they could do to help. Soon they began to get worried as the gunslinger didn't show up. After a few minutes they heard arguing and noticed that Vin and Chris were walking up both dripping wet and covered in mud.

"What happened to you brothers?" Josiah called.

They both glared at him and disappeared into the cabin. Still arguing all the way. "I told you I saw it." Chris yelled at Vin.

"And I told you you was crazy ain't no such thing and now we ain't got dinner and I'm all wet." Vin threw down his wet shirt and began to peel off his pants.

"I'm telling you Vin I saw it with my own eyes. It was right there. If you wouldn't have been so awfired ready to make a name fer yourself it wouldn't have happened."

"Your just plain loco Larabee. You saw Josiah the other day. It was a joke and nothing more. Now get it through your thick skull that it was your imagination." Vin threw his other boot onto the ground sending water all over Chris who glared at him.

"I'm tellin ya what I saw. I know what it was. I thought at least you would believe me."

"I would if I knew what you were talkin about. There was nothin out there but us and these yahoos." He pointed to the boys as he pulled on his dry pants. "Now quit your complainen and let's get dinner I'm starved."

"I'm tellin ya Vin it was him."

"Chris." Vin blew out a breath and stared at the ceiling. "Don't start again."

The others looked at one another. "Him?" Josiah said a bit shaky.

"Yes him." Chris tugged on his dry jeans then his shirt. "That hairy man you were talkin about the other night. I saw him down by the river." With that the others quickly raced off to the river. Chris looked over at Vin and grinned. "This is way to easy."

"Just wait till tonight." The tracker tugged his shirt on. "I'll get dinner come on we got work to do."

Awhile later the others came back in eyes as big as saucers. "Vin we found trackers huge tracks." JD showed him the size of the tracks with his hands almost two dinner plate sizes.

Vin rolled his eyes. "JD there ain't a thing out there that makes something that size and not be seen." He turned back to setting out the dishes for dinner while Chris growled at him.

"But Vin." JD said, "I saw it."

"So did I and it don't mean nothing. Now let's eat."

The others talked amongst themselves while Vin and Chris continued to play their parts of being angry at one another. Vin crawled into bed and turned his back to the others. They staid up late into the night playing poker. Shortly after the last one fell asleep Chris got up and snuck outside. Vin grinned under his hat.

Suddenly outside there was growling and loud banging. The boys were up guns drawn all but Vin who still ay as if asleep. "Vin did you hear it?" JD asked.

"Yep."

"Ain't you gonna do anything?" Nathan asked.

"Nope."

"Vin." Josiah boomed.

"Ain't nothing."

More noises and it was getting closer, the heavy foot falls could be heard. "Vin you're sure you don't want to see what it is?" Buck asked a little shaky as it paused by the door and began beating at it.

"Yep."

"Ah Mister Tanner where is Mr. Larabee?" Ezra asked as they began backing towards the far wall as the noises grew louder with more banging.

"Don't rightly care."

"Vin!" Buck stared at him open mouthed. "He's your best friend."

"So."

"So do something if he's out there." Buck yelled.

Vin sat up and looked at all of them and shook his head. "Fine." He stood up stretched looked around, stopped nodded, picked up a blanket and stood by the door where the noise still was coming from. "You're all sure you want me to do this?" They vigoursly nodded.

"Don't you need a gun?" Nathan called.

Vin rolled his eyes threw open the door and tossed out the blanket. "There happy?" He shut the door and crawled back into his roll. "Good night." The noises stopped and they all looked at him surprised and at the door.

A few minutes later Chris walked in as if nothing happened. "What? Can't a man have some privacy?" He sat down next to Vin. "Oh and thanks for the blanket pard he was a might cold."

Vin grinned. "Sure thing cowboy."

"You mean you were out there with that thing and aren't hurt?"

"Thing? What thing?" Chris looked at them confused.

"There wasn't a thing out there. I need some time and I got cold. End of story." He lay back down trying to hide the grin. Buck grabbed the lantern and rushed out the door. Nothing but large foot print to the door and back away. Buck turned back to the two asleep figures on the floor.

"Boys I ain't so sure they were playing us this time."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week was met with calmness. Though noises at night still made the men jump some. They all knew that sooner or later Vin would make his move. He was the last of them to do it, and they all knew from his help and past experience that he could have a wicked sense of humor. And now he was in his element and they were not.

Every door way was inspected, every night the bed rolls were too. He was forbidden to touch dinner, the only one who didn't seem bothered by it other than Vin was Chris. He knew the tracker was biding his time, and sooner or later he would do his thing, what ever that might be.

Even on high alert for pranks they still managed to have fun. Spending their days either at the creek, or at the cabin playing poker, not for money but toothpicks or match sticks which ever they could find the most of. All to soon Chris announced that it was time to head back. They'd slept when they felt like it on this trip and now felt ready and refreshed enough to get back to town and face what ever was there without fear of shooting one of their own.

On the ride back JD looked perplexed. "What's up kid?" Buck asked.

"I don't get it. We've all played a prank during this trip. Even Chris. Vin you're the only one who hasn't yet."

They all stopped and stared at the tracker who grinned at Chris. "Sure I did you just didn't figure it out." He moved a little farther on up. "I'll be seen you boys back home." He let Peso take his head and rode fast towards town.

Ezra's jaw dropped as he watched Vin's retreating form, slowly Larabee's face split into a grin and a deep rumbling laugh echoed from his chest. "Did he just?" Ezra asked staring at Chris.

"Yep."

"I don't get it." JD turned to the others.

Josiah's face slowly split into a smile. "He played us all JD." Nathan smacked himself in the forehead and sighed.

"JD." Buck began chuckling. "His joke was to do nothing."

"OH he did something Buck." Chris said still grinning. "He had a hand in all of our jokes, just enough to help, but not enough to get caught. Then sat back and let us feed off ourselves waiting on him."

"You mean he did nothing so we'd walk around on egg shells waiting?" JD said looking at the others.

"Yep." Chris nudged Pony on.

"Remind me next time to get his help on a con." Ezra said shaking his head. "No better thought don't let me get on his bad side."

"He did nothing and still had the best prank of all of us." JD said following the others.

Chris grinned. 'Yep he sure did. Come on drinks on Buck if I know Vin." And raced of hearing Buck yelling about no account gunslingers and trackers, laughing the whole way.


End file.
